


A Study In Chivalry

by tymedfire



Series: Knights & Merlin (+ Gwen) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Merlin, Merlin Angst, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Knights, basically it's new knights being dicks, if you're sensitive to that kind of thing don't read this, it's not graphic but it still had my heart racing writing it, protective leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymedfire/pseuds/tymedfire
Summary: He's Leon -- stoic, respectful, good-natured -- but in this moment he is hell and fury and fire and these men have touched his friend.They're dead.





	A Study In Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains elements of attempted rape. It is non-graphic, but if you are sensitive to the subject, do not read this. 
> 
> Title and summary courtesy of the lovely @mssstilinski She really is a gem.

Arthur is a prat. There’s just no way around it -- king or not, destiny or not, Arthur Pendragon is the prattiest prat to ever prat, and it’s taking all the willpower Merlin has not to magic his pants to fall down again in front of a bunch of his knights, who would surely make fun of him. 

It’s not the polishing. Merlin really, honestly, doesn’t mind polishing Arthur’s armor; at least then he can make sure it’s in tip top shape so the prat won’t die in battle. So really, it isn’t the polishing that’s Merlin’s problem.

It’s the polishing _everything_. Arthur has him polishing _all_ the Knights of the Round Table’s armor, as well as his own. Which wouldn’t be that much of an issue except that they’d all recently been out in the biggest gale of the season and every piece of armor was covered in mud. Which also put him on a time limit if he didn’t want anything to rust. And he was to do it all himself for no other reason than _Arthur is a prat who is definitely eating rat for dinner tonight_.

______Yeah._ _ _ _ _ _

______Three knights come into the armory, all roughhousing with each other, but Merlin is too busy trying to think of what kind of story he’d have to spend to dump the rest of the polishing on George to pay much attention to them. Really, it shouldn’t be that hard -- the man treats polishing like a religion._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn’t notice the three men until the gauntlet in his hand is taken away. He looks up to see three of Arthurs newest knights: Sirs Jackson, Gareth, and Ector. Merlin doesn’t know them well. Sir Jackson looks to be inspecting Arthur’s gauntlet, while the other two watch curiously. The three were all friends before being knighted, and Merlin gets the feeling that Sir Jackson has always been the ring leader._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin raises an eyebrow at them, not the least bit intimidated. He’s seen this before; a noble of some kind trying to find fault in one of his chores, maybe goading him into insulting them, either just because they can or to try to get back at him for not going to Arthur with the problems they’ve given him._ _ _ _ _ _

______None of these knights have asked him for something from Arthur, or to convince him of something, so Merlin figures it must be the first option._ _ _ _ _ _

______Whatever. He can handle a few knights who think they’re better than everybody else._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How are you today, Merlin?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin’s eyebrow raises even higher, this time in surprise. He didn’t think they knew his name. “I’m fine,” he say neutrally. “How are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson runs a long finger along the gauntlet, never taking his eyes off it. “Oh, you know. The life of a knight.” Finally he looks at Merlin, raising the gauntlet in his direction. “Excellent work here.” Gareth and Ector give him a friendly smile and a nod and Merlin relaxes. All three are common-born, but Merlin had automatically assumed they were like all the other knights besides his Knights. Suddenly Merlin feels no better than the nobles, making assumptions about people, and shame stirs in his gut._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiles. “Thank you, Sir Jackson.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Finished?” He asks, gesturing toward Merlin pile of clean armor. Merlin nods and he tosses the gauntlet onto the pile. Merlin gives them all a last smile and picks up Arthur’s other gauntlet. He goes back to polishing as Gareth wanders over to the other side of the room and Ector starts polishing his own sword. Jackson stays standing in front of Merlin, watching him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re quite good at this.” Merlin glances up and sees Sir Jackson leaning lazily against one of the weapons racks, arms crossed. He blushes slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, well, I’ve had lots of practice. Been Arth- the king’s servant for a long time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm, I bet. But it’s a certain natural talent, too. You have very long fingers. I’m sure you’re very adept at using them.” And that makes Merlin’s pulse pick up a little. Is he talking about magic? Does he know? _How_ does he know? Why hasn’t he reported Merlin?___ _ _ _

________Suddenly the friendliness makes sense. Sir Jackson is going to try and blackmail him. Merlin’s eyes dart toward the others. Ector isn’t paying attention to them, but he can’t find Gareth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Merlin looks back at Sir Jackson, he jumps. Sir Jackson is suddenly right in front of him. He reaches out and touches a finger to Merlin’s cheek. “You’re very pretty, did you know?” _What?_ “I’m certain you serve the king especially well with those fingers. In fact, I think I’d like to know just how good you are. See just what makes the king keep you.” Jackson’s hand trails down Merlin’s body before slipping under his shirt. ___ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh. _Oh_. No. No, Merlin doesn’t want this at all. He jerks back, trying to scramble away, but suddenly his arm is in a vice-like grip and he struggles to move. _So that’s where Gareth went_ , he thinks. _____ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stop. I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I certainly am not doing anything like that for you.” He struggles against Gareth’s grip, but the man is much bigger and stronger than him, despite how young he is. Merlin’s foot hits the gauntlet he dropped when Jackson had touched him and, quick as lightning, he grabs it and rams it into Gareth’s throat with all the force he can muster. Gareth gasps and releases him. Merlin makes a mad dash for the door -- _when had it been closed?_ \-- and opens his mouth to yell, but only makes it a few steps when a hand grabs his hair and he’s yanked back. He’s thrown roughly, and his head connects with the wall with a sickening _crack_. His vision goes black for a second before clearing a little. Everything is spinning now and he’s only vaguely aware of Sir Jackson speaking._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He gives a little cry of pain when someone grabs his arms and pulls him onto his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“... whatever we want. Got it?” No. No, he doesn’t got it. He tries to focus on pulling his arms away but his head hurts too much and his attackers are too strong and he can’t even focus on his magic enough to use it. He can feel blood running down his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A hand grabs his jaw, hard, and pulls his face up so that Sir Jackson is in his blurry line of vision. His thumb rubs against Merlins bottom lip and Merlin tries, he really tries, to yell, to use his magic, to do anything, but nothing is working. He can’t do anything. He’s helpless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jackson's thumb hooks over his teeth, forcing his jaw open and Merlin notices for the first time that Jackson is no longer wearing any pants. Another hand slips under his shirt again but he’s not sure whose it is. He tries again to jerk back, but the hands on his arms are strong and another holds his head in place and Merlin wants to cry, thinks that maybe he is, and he doesn’t know what to do, all he knows is _no, no, no, no, no, no_ …___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sir Leon is having a good day. He’d had a successful practice with the newest recruits and he’s feeling confident in their actually being knighted. In fact, he’s feeling so confident in his teaching skills that he’s decided to find Merlin and give him some crossbow lessons. The man is hopeless with a sword, even with Arthur teaching him (or trying to), but the crossbow is a very different weapon and who knows, maybe Merlin has a knack for it. He had certainly showed enough enthusiasm when getting one for Arthur that one time. Leon had been happy to tell him all he needed to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Really, nobody appreciates crossbows anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Arthur had said that Merlin was in the armory polishing their armor, so Leon thinks he might just help him finish quickly and then take him to the training field. Merlin being Merlin, if Leon helped him finish this he would feel obligated to go with him. He hopes it doesn’t come to that, that Merlin will show as much enthusiasm about taking up this noble weapon as Leon, but, well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He’s prepared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He’s almost to the armory door (closed? Merlin never closes the door when he’s in there) when he hears a strange sound. He stops in the middle of the deserted hallway and listens hard for the sound when --_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leon’s blood runs cold. He hopes, prays, that he’s imagining the sound, that he’s misheard but -- no. That’s it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There’s an absolutely feral sound coming from inside the armory. It sounds like a wounded, rabid animal, sick with terror and rage. It makes Leon cringe. Then Leon hears another sound -- laughter. Delighted, maniacal laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He wastes no time charging into the armory, pulling his sword from its scabbard, intent on taking out the bandits that have obviously infiltrated the castle when --_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leon is so shocked by the sight before him that he freezes for a second -- just a second -- to take it all in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Merlin is on his knees, his dazed expression laced with terror and tears streaming down his face. His arms are being pinned behind his back by two knights -- _knights_ \-- while a third stands in front of him with his, his…___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And one of the knights ( _knights?!_ ) is reaching for the front of Merlin’s trousers and they all look absolutely delighted until they see Leon. They all freeze. Then, the one in front of Merlin, Leon now recognizes him as Sir Jackson, grins at Leon and says,___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ah, Leon! Come to join in our winnings?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Leon sees red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The next thing he’s aware of, Sir Jackson is on the floor, unconscious, blood streaming from his nose and the side of his head. Sir Gareth is clutching his broken arm, leaning against a fallen sword rack, looking dazed, and Leon has Sir Ector’s hand wrenched behind his back and pressed up against the wall. He vaguely recalls speaking as he wreaked havoc on the so-called-knights. He’s not sure what he said to them, but he’s pretty sure it involved a lot of profanity and threats; he can tell by the shocked expressions on their faces (well, those that are conscious).___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Because he’s Leon -- stoic, respectful, good-natured -- but in this moment he is hell and fury and fire and these men have touched his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They’re dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He releases Ectors hand with a growled, “Stay put,” and carefully walks toward Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He approaches a dazed Merlin carefully, taking in his appearance. His eyes are unfocused, his head is bleeding profusely, and he has one arm wrapped protectively around himself. His unfocused eyes are darting from side to side and he looks absolutely _terrified_ and by god, Leon hopes he killed Jackson. He really does.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Slowly, Leon reaches for the skittish servant. “Merlin? It’s okay. It’s okay, now. They’re not going to touch you, I promise. I need to get you to Gaius, okay? Merlin? Can I touch your arm?” He stops his hand an inch from Merlin’s free arm until the servant gives a slight nod. Careful of his injuries, Leon pulls Merlin to his feet and slowly wraps his arms around the servants waist, pulling Merlin’s arm across his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Then, as quickly as he can, he takes off toward Gaius’s chambers, growling at a passing guard to take the pathetic excuses for knights in the armory to the dungeon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Gaius starts when Leon bursts into his chambers with an injured Merlin. Almost immediately, though, he gets to work, instructing Leon to put Merlin on the patients cot, but when Gaius moves to help, Merlin screeches and jerks back. He tries again to reach for Merlin, asking Leon what had happened, but Merlin just shrinks into himself and brings his free hand up defensively. His boy is terrified, completely unsure of where he is and if he’s safe, and Gaius can tell that if he gets pushed any further he’s going to snap. He’s going to do magic. So Gaius backs away and instructs Leon on what to do with his boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I think it’s best if I don’t touch him right now, but he needs treatment, so Sir Leon, you are to be my hands for now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Anything. Just tell me what to do.” Leon responds breathlessly, looking anxiously between Gaius and Merlin, who is now lying on the patients cot, his eyes closed tight and scrunched in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Leon dresses Merlin’s wounds while Gaius watches attentively from across the room. He tries to talk to Merlin, but the sound of his voice seems to only agitate his boy further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Curiously, Leon’s doesn’t. Gaius can only assume that’s because Leon had been the one to save Merlin from those… _monsters_.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________As Leon explains what he saw, Gaius has to struggle hard not to cry for his boy. He knows that some nobles are crude and horrible, and he knows that some servants do get taken advantage of but… he’d never imagined it happening to Merlin. He’d thought that he would be safe with his magic, and he can’t help wondering why he hadn’t used it. He can only conclude that Merlin had just been too scared. It breaks Gaius’s heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Gaius is pulled from his musings by the door to his chambers slamming open again, this time revealing a confused and concerned king and queen, and Gwaine. Arthur goes immediately toward his servant before Gaius can stop him. He reaches the cot and reaches for Merlin, his eyebrows pushed down in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He’s stopped by Merlin’s terror filled scream. The servant scrambles back, only avoiding falling off by Leon’s quick reflexes. He jumps at the unexpected contact, but when he turns his still unfocused eyes on Leon, he relaxes. One of hands reaches out and clutches Leon’s sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The look on all three of their faces is enough to break Gaius’s heart all over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Gwaine jumps forward and yanks Arthur roughly back, his eyes wide. At the movement, Merlin’s unfocused eyes dart to Gwaine, then lock on Gwen, who stands just inside the door with her hands covering her mouth, tears shining in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“ _What happened?_ ” Arthur hisses. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Leon cradles Merlin to his chest. The man looks so small. “They… Sirs Jackson, Gareth, and Ector attacked him in the armory. They were… I walked in and they were trying to _rape_ him.” Gwen makes a strangled noise and the tears spill over her eyes. “I got them away. Jackson probably needs medical attention if he isn’t dead. The others, too. The guards should have escorted them to the dungeon to await your sentence, Sire.” Gaius can practically see the rage boiling off of Gwaine and Arthur. Gwaine unconsciously takes a step toward Merlin, as if to physically shield him from anything threatening him, and Merlin pushes back into Leon. Gwaine steps back immediately, face morphing to concern.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Merlin is still staring at Gwen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Slowly, Gwen eases toward Merlin. Her hands drop down to her sides and she takes a deep breath. Her face is filled with compassion. Gaius isn’t sure what it is about her that has captivated Merlin so completely; his eyes never leave her, but he doesn’t react to her presence like he had to the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Merlin?” She asks quietly, a small, empathetic smile on her face. “Is it okay if I come closer?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Maybe it’s because she’s a woman. Maybe it’s just because she’s Gwen. Either way, he lets her come closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Gwen,” he whispers, the first actual words he’s spoken since his attack. He untangles his hand from Leon’s sleeve and reaches for her, latching onto her hand when it’s offered. “Gwen,” he says again as Gwen sits carefully on the side of his cot. He says something else, too quiet for Gaius to hear, and it makes Gwen start to cry again as she whispers, “Oh, Merlin,” and pulls her friend into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The hug proves to be too much for Merlin and he starts to cry. Leon stays at his back, rubbing a comforting hand between his shoulder blades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Gwaine and Arthur exit, storms in their expressions, and Gaius can’t find it in himself to feel any sympathy for the hell-storm that is about to befall the disgraced knights. In fact, he dearly hopes that they rot in hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Eventually, Merlin’s crying subsides. He looks so tired, but he seems to be fighting sleep, so Gaius gives him a sedative. Gwen stays beside him, holding his hand and whispering placations. Leon leaves for about an hour, returning in new clothes and with the news of the no-longer-knights’ punishment. Eventually, Gwen starts falling asleep and Leon insists that she retire for the night. She only leaves when he’s promised to stay with Merlin until she gets back. She kisses his forehead and whispers one last thing in his ear, then leaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Leon is left alone with a sleeping Merlin. Soon enough, the servant starts twisting and writhing in his sleep. Leon is no Gwen, but he tries his best to calm him down. He places a comforting hand on the servants forehead and starts talking about whatever comes to his mind, since the sound of his voice seemed to calm him before. Eventually, Merlin settles, letting out a sigh that reminds Leon of a child. Rage renews in his heart at the sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________How _dare_ someone do this? How dare anybody even _think_ they _could_ do something like this? It’s despicable, inhumane, and it makes Leon hate the nobility he was born into. As he looks down at Merlin, the usually vivacious man looking small, he vows that nobody will ever do this to him again. That he won’t let something like this happen to _any_ servant in Camelot ever again._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________In the early morning light, his hand still on Merlin’s forehead, he starts planning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What Merlin whispered to Gwen was, "I want my mom."
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment things that you want to see between Merlin and another character and I might be able to fit it in, though I can't promise anything. The stories write themselves, I only get a little bit of say in it.


End file.
